NeoFlamedramon
Neo Neo is the general name that Alex Dowski calls his partner digimon. Neo's general form is his Ultimate level, NeoFlamedramon. *Rookie: NeoVeemon *Champion: Flamedramon (no longer accessable) *Ultimate: NeoFlamedramon **Ice-Master Forme **Ruin Forme **Paladin Forme *Mega: ZetaVeedramon (not accessable) Neo was hatched at his rookie level, and has never gone lower than that level. This is due to the fact that he maintains his level at Ultimate with no problems, and gave up several of his lower forms to give Alex his body back. Rookie Neo's rookie level is NeoVeemon. Resembling a white Veemon, he is a Dragon Digimon. He is a bit more quiet than the Veemon species of which he is named, as well as a bit more thoughtful. NeoVeemon is the only digimon of it's kind, and was made specifically for Alex. Attacks: *'NeoVee Headbutt: ' Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. *'Ice Punch:' Hits the enemy with a punch enforced with ice. *'Double Kick': Hits the enemy with kicks. Champion Neo's Champion form is a subspecies of Flamedramon. He is a bit shorter than a armor evolved Flamedramon, and has different armor. His gauntlets and greaves don't cover as much area, and look more detachable. Attacks: *'Fire Rocket': Surrounds itself in an aura of fire and then shoots itself towards its opponent like a rocket. *'Flame Knuckle': Shoots fireballs from its fist. *'Flame Shield': Attacks while surrounded by an aura of fire. Ultimate NeoFlamedramon is Neo's most common form, and most versatile. NeoFlamedramon is an Unknown Holy Beast type. He has large wings, capable of sustaining flight even while carrying others. The feathers on his wings are tipped with a gold color. He wears white, baggy jeans, with silver chains on both sides. He has no attribute in his normal form. Attacks: *Ice Glory: Sweeps his wings at opponent and shoots off frozen feathers. Also can freeze water. *Cold Fire: Shoots off blue fire (similar to a Fire Rocket) that can burn target. *Staff of Life: Summons a golden staff with powers similar to Alex/Crest of life. *Flash Freeze: Moves at extremely high speeds, and able to leave behind a frozen after-image. *Digital Dive: Flies up high, and begins a dive towards target. Able to turn into data, penetrate target, and cause havoc inside target. Also able to use to cure viruses in target. *Frozen Cores: Shoots a orb of energy out of his hand into a target. Able to temporarily freeze a target. Requires physical contact. Subspecies/Formes *'Paladin Forme '- Ga ins Silver gauntlets, a broadsword on his back, a silver helmet similar to the Flamedramon one, some silver foot/leg armour and the top of his wings get armour. The Crest of Life is on his right hand, and is shown on some of the simple armour pieces. Becomes basically a holy knight beast digimon. Final move is 'Life's Requiem' in which NeoFlamedramon Paladin Forme flies in the air, raises the sword in the air, charges up power and unleashes it in a swing in which the sword becomes a huge blast of energy. It unleashes a massive burst of energy upon impact, but does no damage to the surrounding area or any friendly digimon/partners. Vaccine Type *'Ruin Forme '- A dark mode change basically. He turns a black/gray colour, and his wings become grey and molted, and his eyes become red. He gains gauntlets with long claws. This forme rarely appears, and only if Alex is seriously hurt or in danger (or really, really mad). Neo can still control himself in this form, he just really doesn't like it. Ruin Forme's special move is 'Final Chapter' in which he flies in the air as well, and charges up a small ball of energy (similar to a terra destroyer, but palm sized), which he then throws down, causing massive damage and destruction. Virus Type. *'Ice-Master Forme '- Neo gains armor similar to Flamedramon, but more stylized. Gains more specific control over ice. Able to create more solid copies using Flash Freeze, and control these copies. Neo floats usually in this forme, and causes ice to appear on whatever he touches. Final Attack is known as 'Frozen Fury' - Neo flies into the air, and gains a blue aura around him. He then throw out his hands, sending the aura into the target area. Freezes and covers with ice the area and all targets. Data type. Mega Neo's mega level is ZetaVeedramon. ZetaVeedramon has only ever been used twice. It's true power is mostly unknown. It was used by Alex/Neo to create the Isle of Beginnings and change the base-code of the digital world. Trivia *Neo is one of a kind, created specifically for Alex. Attempts to recreate him result in failure. *NeoFlamedramon has no attribute, but his formes reflect different attributes. *Neo can be found with his nose buried in a book while sitting in Alex's study. *Neo doesn't usuallly like fighting, but will go all out if he gets in the mood. Category:Digimon